Weapon
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A weapon is only as good as its master. Or just as bad. A weapon is meant, designed, to take life, regardless of whether its victim is guilty or innocent. Consumed by hatred, HE takes a life, and is forced to live with it. Character death, angst, comfort


**_WARNING: If you're not a fan of character death, then avert your eyes now. The touch of romance at the end dampens the shock a little bit, but this is still a cruel, gritty oneshot that I had to write after watching episode twelve of D. Gray Man. You have been forewarned._**

**_Weapon_**

"Aren't you nice, Allen."

_Shoot her. She's not a human. A human...wouldn't do this...._

"Don't shoot."

_No human...would do such a thing...no human....would delight in such pain...._

"You really hate me, don't you?"

_Monster. You....monster!_

"Don't shoot. Because your arm is a weapon too, Allen."

A weapon was meant for killing. It was the wielder who chose what it killed. The weapon's master determined whether it be used for good, or for evil, for the light, or for the dark. In the hand of the wrong person, _anything_, even Innocence, could be used for evil. But this person, this person, she was beyond evil. She delighted in tormenting others. She lived to see humanity suffer. She was an enemy. She had nearly killed him.

Nearly killed Lenalee and Miranda-san.

Nearly....nearly....

_Road...you....MURDERER!_

Something snapped then. Red filled his vision, but it wasn't the blood from his injuries. It was anger. Pure, unfiltered rage swelled through him and into his innocence, widening the barrel until it was twice the size of her head. Orange light swelled from behind the scope.

"Urusei."

"Nani?" A tinge of fear entered Road's voice."You're...you're actually going to..." Time slowed, as she tried to spin around, only to find herself staring down the barrel, and into his hate filled eyes. He'd do it. He really was about to fire. He was going to...to...to....

"I said...._shut up!"_

A loud bang filled the air. A dull thud. Then...nothing.

"Allen-kun!" He came back to himself then. Sapped of his willpower, the Innocence reverted to the usual form of his left arm. Lenalee sprinted up to him, and covered her mouth at the sight of what lay at his feet. "Did she try to-

"I...had to do it." He explained weakly, more to himself than her. "She...she was going to....

A sick, twisted satisfaction welled up inside Allen. He'd shot her. He'd killed her. He'd killed Road, a human being, and it felt...good. He wanted to vomit, he couldn't stand the sight of that...thing that lay at his feet. Even in death, she tormented him. She'd made him a murder, and died knowing that, because....

The throbbing began to ebb away slowly, the harsh pain fading with the darkness. Allen slumped to his knees, the tears only now beginning to show themselves, welling up inside his heart, in his eyes. He'd killed . Killed. .....

"What have I done....What have I done?!"

"Y-You had to do it." Lenalee stammered, realizing that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "She was going to kill you...y-you had to...

Allen didn't answer. He clutched at his hair and began to pull, as if to tear the knowledge out of his skull. Gently, Lenalee pried Allen's hands away from his head, before he could tear the hair out. He made no effort to resist. Sinking into her arms with no resistance, he clutched at her shoulders with an almost childish desperation.

Lenaele blushed, but his words cut through her emotions like a hot knife through butter.

"Lenalee....I did it because I had to...right?! She was going to kill me...right?!"

"Hai." Lenalle lied through her teeth, biting her lip as she too, began to cry. "You had to to it, Allen-kun. You were protecting Miranda-san. You were protecting me, and Road tried to come after us...and...and...and...

"I'm not a murderer...Allen mumbled. "I'm not...I'm not...

"Iie." Lenalee shook her head, and gently stroked at his hair, something Komui Nii-san had done when she was upset once. "You're not a murderer, Allen-kun. You're not..." His grip on her slackened a bit, just for a moment.

"Lenalee...I think...I'm going to start crying, now."

And then, realizing what he had become, realizing that he had taken a human life, despite his conscience telling him otherwise, Allen Walker buried his head into her bosom and began to weep.

~**_Fin._**


End file.
